Love or Die Trying
by iwillraisehell
Summary: Trixy has always been different; her family hates her, is scared of her even, and she is left alone to cope with the darkness inside her. Unable to keep it in check anymore, she gives into it after receiving a message from none other than Valentine Morgenstern, saying that he knows what she is. Set just before City of Glass, follows the storyline and goes from there. OC fanfic
1. Chapter 1- Everyone's Dying to Meet You

******Chapter 1 - Everyone is Dying to Meet You**

**This is my first ever fanfiction, please don't hate! I spent ages trying to finish this chapter and i haven't had it checked so just tell me and i'll fix it :) Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"_What do you mean I'm leaving?!_" A slow-burning rage built up inside me; he was only just telling me this now?! I always wondered why he treated me like that, with a worried, almost disgusted look in his eyes every time he looked at me. But it wasn't that that bugged me so much as the fact that he didn't act like that to my siblings. They never got that '_look_'.

He hesitated before answering. "Before you were even born... Well, you've heard all of the stories about the Circle? Your mother and I, we used to belong to the organisation, used to hang onto Valentine's every word. And when he asked us... How could we refuse?! He said it was for a good cause, it would make you better, stronger, one of the most powerful Shadowhunters that there was." I couldn't believe they were chucking me out over this! They should be proud of me, getting this far in life, especially with Valentine's help. At least at the start. Instead, they were shipping me out to the Clave to get examined, thinking it would help their 'situation'. It was their fault that they had got into this mess in the first place, not agreeing with them and siding with Downworlders of all people! And now they had decided that i was different, not good enough for them, too violent! Ha, wasn't that our whole life, violence, killing, and yet they planned to take that away from me.

"We left not long after that. Your mother became sick, throwing up every night, more than normal in a pregnancy. Valentine gave her special concoctions, he said it would make her better. But she just got worse. So we left, acted out our deaths so as he wouldn't think to follow us, and contacted the Clave. We told them everything we could; they were no help at all. They didn't understand what was happening. So we hid ourselves away, and waited to see what happened.

"Your mother died at childbirth. When you were born, she held you in her arms, just one time, and she screamed. She died choking up blood, and i was left with you, the last link to her." He paused, a haunted look in his eyes at the memory. Finally, he shook the feeling off.

"I tried my best, you know. To raise you to be a good kid. But everything i tried just had the opposite effect. You were the kind of kid that ripped the wings off butterflies or set ants on fire using a magnifying glass on a sunny June morning. So i thought, maybe this was my fault, maybe you needed some kind of mother figure in your life. And when we had your little brother... you almost killed him. Or at least you tried to. Several times, in fact." His eyes clouded over as he remembered my dealings as a five year old. Sure, i had been a jealous child, but weren't all at my age?! But no, that boy, he wasn't _my _brother, he never would be. He didn't belong in my life and he didn't deserve to be there spoiling it and taking all the attention. So what if i was trying to get rid of him? They didn't get the hint anyway, and had about three more! Stupid people.

"And? Why would you care?! He's nothing special." It was true as well, he was nothing like how i was, i could beat him easy. He wasn't anywhere near as clever in his going-ons but he didn't get in trouble like i did! It wasn't fair! I watched as my father's face transformed into a mask of horror at what i had said, paling considerably and almost blending in with the white wall behind him.

"Trix..."

"My name is Trixy;" my voice sounded sharp even to my ears and i looked on in satisfaction as my father flinched back, "so why don't you call me that instead of pretending that you like me just as much as the rest of them?" His mouth hung open in blatant shock.

"W-what do you mean? I love you all just the same." For a moment he seemed lost for words.

"Don't lie. Don't even try it 'cause if you do, i'll know, and you'll regret it when i do something about it! So don't try and convince me that i'm not any different from the rest of them, that you don't have favourites in a family, because i _know_ that you like _them_ better, i've seen it. I've seen the way you look at them, with all that love and warmth," i spat the words out with a venom i knew was striking him to the core and took a step towards him, "and how you always tell them that everything will be just fine because mommy's here and she'll protect you from all the bad dreams; well, what about _my_ bad dreams?! Do you know that i wake up sweating every night, feeling like there is a massive hole in my life, something _missing_, and it kills me! And who do i have to go to to tell me that everything will be alright?" By this time, i noticed with some amusement, my father had shrunk up against the wall, covering his ears as if to hide himself from the blunt truth. My brother and two sisters had crept through the door to see what all the noise was about, still sleepily peering through their half-closed lids. One of them wasn't there. "I have NO-ONE!" My voice rose to a shout. The anger that had been raging inside of me was let go in a sudden tsunami of emotions, and he couldn't even LOOK at me. It flared up to a scorching warpath, burning up everything else as i took those last few steps towards my father and dragged him to his feet, shaking him gruffly by the shoulders. "_WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME?! ITS YOUR FAULT, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!_" A massive crack resounded through the air as I slammed his head back into the wall, wanting to make him hurt as much as possible. He muttered under his breath, praying. I snarled. How dare he?! How _dare_ he have the gall to pray against me? Grabbing his hair, i flung him across the room with a strength that was growing quickly, that had been expanding faster than everyone else's. In the back of my head, i registered that my brother and sisters were sobbing quietly, every now and then breaking out into a loud cry. I stormed over to the pathetic man that deemed to call himself my father and gave him a kick that echoed with a hollow thud. The cries got louder.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, WHINY LITTLE BRATS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE AND STOP CRYING!" The three of them left the room quickly, shuffling out as fast as their weak bodies could take them. I turned back to my father. Looking at him, lying there, broken, calmed me down slightly. I knelt down beside him, crouching towards his ear.

"So why am i different?" My voice had taken on a soft, dreamlike quality, was almost forced to stay even. "Why don't you tell me that at least? You owe me that much." He shuddered inwardly. "You can't even stand the sight of me." The accusation was clear in my voice. "Why is it that you want to send me away, father? Did you seriously think that you could save those inbred degenerates from a higher judgement?" I rose to my feet, standing above his head. He choked feebly on blood, spitting out part of a tooth onto the wooden flooring.

"I got a message from him a week ago, you know. Valentine, I mean. He said that he knew what i was and who i was. Now what could that possibly mean, i thought. I knew what i was too, or at least i thought i did. But no, maybe i should let you do the explaining. On you go then, tell me how much of a _monster_ i am, in your eyes anyway. I'd more like to think of myself as a tortured soul, don't you think? I mean, its not my fault, what you did to me." He just stared at me for a quiet minute, his blonde hair matted slightly from sweat or blood, i couldn't tell either way.

"I never meant for you to be like this," he said, and it would have been almost too quiet for me to hear if i was anyone else. "You know, you could almost look like your mother if it wasn't for those eyes. I don't know who you get those from. But every time i look at you, it just reminds me of her. I've always blamed Valentine for your mother's death. I don't know what he did to you exactly, but whatever he did is slowly poisoning you from the inside. And it isn't just you that he did that to. He did it to his own _son_. I remember being there when his son was born. You weren't alive yet, we left as soon as we could so as he couldn't do the same thing to you. It was too late though, he'd already done damage. His son, his name was Jonathan. He.." He sighed, and took a deep breath before starting over. "He was burned to death along with Valentine when he found out about Jocelyn's part in the Uprising. But now you say that you got a message from Valentine? Well, maybe he isn't as dead as we hoped he was. There has been a lot of speculation and rumours floating about, about how Valentine had returned from the dead. We've been hiding away from all of it, and just a week ago, we got a message from the Clave saying that Valentine was back and he had both the Mortal Cup and the Sword." He looked straight at me, for the first time since he had told me i had to go. "That's why i thought you could help. If Valentine is still alive, then maybe Jonathan is too. And both of you are the same, i figured out that much. So if Jonathan is helping Valentine, the Clave could figure out how he is different from everyone else from you." His expression hardened marginally. "So that's why we are sending you away." In the time it took for him to say those last few words, i had dragged him to his feet. I held his shoulder loosely, knowing in a split second i could easily move and change the situation drastically.

I leant into his ear again. "I understand now. Thing is," his shoulder tensed up beneath my hand, "I've met Valentine. And i don't see what's all that wrong with him." Somewhere behind me, someone gasped loudly. I spun around to see my step-mother standing there with a look of shock and horror on her face. And that was when it clicked. My father hadn't made the choice for me to go. It was _her._ I already knew she was a die-hard supporter of the Clave and Council. It just all made sense now! And i hadn't exactly hidden how i felt about her, so of course she would want to get rid of me so she could have my father all to herself! Not gonna happen, bitch, she had wrecked my life enough as it was. It had only taken a second to think all this, and only took one more to move behind her and snap her neck. I felt nothing as her body fell limply to the ground, the expression frozen on her face. Good riddance.

I looked up to see my father holding a small penknife with runes intricately carved into the blade's surface. He held it in the position so he could fling it at any moment. Something inside me tugged at the sight, seeing him that ready to kill me.

"Go on then. Do it, i dare you." My eyes were trained on his face, keeping a sharp eye for any slight movement that could give away an action. "But don't you want to know how i met Valentine? It could help your precious Clave SO much." I waited for an answer, knowing i wouldn't get one, and continued. "You see, the night i got his message, he came to my room. As a projection of course, he isn't that stupid. And he also sent me a way to contact him if i ever decided to join him; he sent me his raven, Hugin. I'm sure you know him. So you can lose all of your illusions that I'm going to the Clave with you." I smiled slightly at the thought, not a nice smile, one that would turn your insides to ice. "I think i better go now, right father? Don't miss me too much." The sarcasm was obvious and that was when i saw it, the change i had been waiting for.

As the penknife flew towards my head at what might have been a frightening pace to some, my hand flew up, catching it by the hilt inches before it struck. I looked at it for a minute before lowering it, and noticed my father standing with his mouth hanging open. I grinned.

"What? Want another go?" I knelt down and slid it towards him across the floor. "On you go. Give it a try." My grin widened as he bent to pick it up. "Hey, how about i make this fair and i have something too?" I reached into my denim pocket, bringing out a ballpoint pen. "This do?" He just stared as he straightened up.

"You expect me to fight my own daughter when she only has a BALLPOINT PEN?!" His face coloured in disbelief.

"I would fight you with nothing if i didn't think that you would have a fit at the thought." I just looked at him cooly until he gave up. He sighed.

"Fine, how is this going to work out?" He seemed resigned to the fact that he was going to have to kill his daughter, but slightly bothered by it.

"Atta boy, knew you'd come round to the right decision." I laughed, a cold laugh with no humour in it. I didn't have a problem with fighting him, it was his fault anyway. "Why don't we just take turns until one of us hits the other? That should just about work." I gestured for him to start. "You first." He went deadly still and again i concentrated on his face. One minute went, then another, and still i waited for him to make a move.

"What's going on?" A small voice came from the door. Brody stood, a small, forlorn figure in the doorway, trembling. "The others woke me up and said..." He trailed off, his eyes finally locking onto the lifeless body of his mother. "Mom?" I lost my patience. I always had around Brody.

"Get out. NOW!" My attention was now entirely focussed on my half brother, not even slightly bothered about my father a feet away. "I'm giving you one last chance to leave before i do something really drastic." I took one step forward, and in that one movement i caught sight of that small change i had been waiting for. I would have missed it if Brody hadn't looked at my father at the last minute, and i cursed myself internally for my lack of concentration that had almost cost me my life. I flung myself backward at the last minute, and in a moment of hesitation the knife blade slashed through my shirt, slicing through a layer of skin in the process and drawing a bead of blood from my chest. The knife flew past me, imbedding itself in the white plaster. Brody was screaming, running over to his father in fright. _Little idiot,_ i thought distantly. I felt strangely empty, as though in that last gesture, my father had leached all feelings from me. I looked up to see him calming Brody, pushing him towards the door. _Go_, his eyes said. _Run._ Because i was the monster here.

I watched as Brody ran out of the door and i heard the front door of our apartment slam shut behind him. I didn't know where he would go, and i didn't care anymore. That was his problem now. My father straightened up, flattening out the creases in his shirt.

"You gave me no choice you know." His voice seemed to float through water, as if from a distance. I closed my eyes and welcomed the dark oblivion deep inside me, letting it take over as he spoke. I gave into my demon side. When i opened my eyes again, i saw everything with a perfect clarity. My father's face looking at me with regret, the small device in his hand that i knew would summon the Clave to our doorstep. The cracked window, i couldn't even remember how that had got there. But all i knew was that i was leaving, and i wasn't leaving any survivors.

I couldn't help but grin when he pressed a button on the device, a grin that could melt skin off of the bone, as the room exploded into movement. The glass panes shattered from the pressure as a portal burst open in the centre of the room, blocking my view of my father momentarily and allowing a flood of Shadowhunters, armed to the teeth with weapons, to enter the room. They formed a rough circle around me, blocking every exit with a body. I would have been flattered by how much effort they were going to, if it wasn't for the fact that it was all going to waste. A low hum spread through my veins, adrenaline pumping through them in anticipation of the fight that was going to follow. I stood stock still in the centre of chaos, embracing my element. When all movement stopped, i waited.

One of the dark mass of Shadowhunters stepped forward from the crowd, walking with an air that made it clear that he was in charge here. He cleared his throat once, twice, and addressed me with a sneer.

"Trixy Abendstern, you are hereby arrested for suspected treason to the Clave, association with the murderer, Valentine Morgenstern, and the murder of Helena Willowfern, as seen before us. Do you disagree with any of these charges?" He looked severely bored.

"Why no sir," i replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "apart from one." Curiosity spread across his features. I was pretty sure that this hadn't happened before to him.

"Oh? And which is that?"

I walked over to him casually; the atmosphere changed tangibly and everyone tensed. I leaned in closer, as if to spill a secret.

"I wouldn't call it murder to cleanse the world of beasts, sir." My voice had dropped considerably, and everyone leaned in to hear what i was saying. "More like righteous judgement to be fair." The whole room hushed in shock. "Now then," i raised my voice to full level again and everyone jumped; "all you have left to do is put me in shackles and be done with it! Chop chop!" No one moved for a painfully long second, until the Clave official gestured for a small, timid man to step forward, carrying with him heavy thick chains and two bulky bashers. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. "Well now I'm flattered," i sneered sarcastically. A small glint appeared in the little man's eyes, just what i was looking for.

He stalked over determinedly, and i held out my wrists for capture. He looked strangely surprised. I battled with myself for a minute, trying to keep myself in check. If my demon side completely took over right now, it would be a disaster and everything i had worked towards for so long would be ruined! I needed to keep a straight head on, just for now.

Instead of ripping them all to pieces as i would have liked to, i tapped into a glamour, one i had learned to do years ago when my father had told me off for scaring everyone and being a rude menace. Charm soaked into my smile, and the man hesitated.

"Come on, please? I haven't got all day you know." I batted my eyes to seal the deal and he walked forward, wrapping the thick chains around my small, wrists. I was deceptively small for my age, and i had stopped growing at the rate i had before, at about five times the average pace. As the chains snapped shut, i swung my arms so the chains untangled and the man was facing the other way, towards the shocked spectators, with the chains wrapped around his neck and held by none other than myself. The two bashers moved towards me, gliding along at an inhuman speed. The darkness pulsed inside me and i struggled to regain control. Not yet, i told myself. I ducked, avoiding one of their hands and dragging my prisoner down with me. He choked as he was forced to his knees, and my hands loosened slightly around his neck. He couldn't die just yet. I sprung back up as the basher's hand went over my head and dodged under his guard, grabbing his chin and twisting. A loud crack filled the room as his neck snapped and he slumped to the ground, lifeless. Surprisingly, none of the Shadowhunters standing around the room ran in to help, and just stood there with their mouths swinging open like trapdoors. The remaining basher kicked out towards my legs, hoping to trip me up. I jumped up and landed on top of his airborne foot, making it slam into the ground with a crunch. He screamed in pain for a second before my foot connected with his face and his nose smashed into his brain. I smiled to myself. So far so good. The man trembled violently in my arms and the adrenaline kicked into gear.

I looked up from the gory sight to see Shadowhunters from every direction point a weapon at my face. So they had learned. Good on them. My father stepped out from the cloud of black. His face was twisted until it was unreadable and his hands shook at his side.

"Trixy..." I raised an eyebrow at him. Now this i couldn't wait to hear. "Please, just stop. You don't need to do this anymore, hurting people. Just come with us, maybe we can help you!" At that i snapped, and it showed on my face. All the charm i had worked to keep up disappeared and the man choked as my arms tightened unconsciously. I didn't care anymore. A part of me that was getting bigger the more he said raged.

"I don't need your help," i hissed. "I don't need anyone's help, you get that? And more than that i don't want your help, you can keep it! Is that what you've been thinking all these years? That i need HELP?!" I sneered, fuming. "Well, i'll let you know this; you're gonna need a lot more help where you're going." I could feel my green eyes flashing, my pupils dilating to an unnatural size and swallowing up all colour, leaving only a rim of dark green around the everlasting darkness. My father had only seen me like this once before, when Brody was still a baby. My thick black hair whipped around my face in the wind coming through the smashed window, the curls tangling and knotting, and the air pulsed around me, shaking the drawers. The lightbulbs burst overhead, spraying glass on the Shadowhunters below. The one candle in the room flickered, almost snuffing out. I was drawing all light out of the room without knowing it, and it puddled around me in a black smoke. Several of the Shadowhunter stepped back, confused and scared. _Pathetic_. The darkness was taking over me quickly now, and there was nothing i could do or wanted to do to stop it. The black flew over my eyes and i blanked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself holding a small broken body in my arms with a ballpoint pen stuck in their little neck. It was Marie. My eyes widened in shock. Her eyes still fluttered slightly, blonde eyelashes casting dark shadows on her delicate little face. She looked just like father like that. I had managed to hold it in for so long, worked so hard to stop this from happening again. But it had happened anyway and it was the worst i'd ever seen it.

Bodies were strewn all over the room, of all shapes and sizes. The portal was still standing open, waiting for the Shadowhunters that would never walk through it. Blood spattered the wall and the floor, even the ceiling, because of what i had done. I held my head in my hands. This was my fault. Maybe it was because i had held it in and it had built up over the weeks. But maybe it was because i was like that, and it would never change no matter how hard i tried. My last outburst had been a month ago, and i had ended up killing the neighbour's cat. That hadn't been the worst i had done though.

I stood up, laying Marie on the floor as softly as i knew how. There was Jonah as well, and Hailey. They were all my father's doubles, lying there. I already knew he was dead before i saw him.

Looking at my father was worse somehow. And seeing him made me know i had to stop trying. Stop trying to hold it in, because every time i did it got worse. I turned away from the sight, sick to the stomach. This was what i got for trying to be good. It was going against my nature. And it had to stop now. I closed my eyes once again, digging deep inside me for that darkness. It had hidden itself away, for now. I pulled it back out, stretching it over every part of me in resignation. As it covered that last part of me that had resisted, it swelled into a sudden burst of black, gouging itself on the light inside. And i let it, for the most part. I still had to have one last memory to hold onto. And that was the one that told me of my home. Where i was welcome. At Valentine's side.

"Hugin!" The black raven flew down from the rafters above my head, settling on my arm cautiously. "Tell Valentine I'm on my way. I'll be there in two minutes." It opened its beak and cawed in confirmation. I walked over to the portal, Hugin still perched on my arm. Stretching out my fingers, they passed through the shimmering air, and i concentrated on the picture that Valentine had shown me of where i was to go. I drew them back, and Hugin spread his wings wide, letting them catch the wind before taking off into the portal. I sighed and turned back to face the ruined room. I still had one last thing to get before i left.

Walking over to one of the locked cabinets, i produced a small key, with intricate designs engraved into the metal, and fit it into the lock. The drawer was stiff from being left unused over the years, apart from to hold one thing. I reached into the rotten wood and picked up the only thing in there.

My ring still shined despite being locked in there for all those years, even in the darkness. It was complicated, yet beautiful, at least in my eyes. Thin strips of dark metal wound themselves around each other, forming a twisting band that fit perfectly around my finger. Chips of fire agate were encrusted into the strips, with a larger piece in the shape of a star in the centre. The precious stone changed colour constantly, changing with the light. It was once my mother's, and was my family ring. It was also the only thing that held any value to me.

I quickly set it on my finger, shut the drawer, locked it and spun around to walk into the swirling light of the portal and into my new life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Deal or No Deal

**Chapter 2 - Deal or No Deal**

**Yayy, second chapter! Sorry, this one is quite a bit shorter than the last one but still... I brought in Jonathan! And that makes up for something surely?! Please tell me if you like it or if you don't or even if you want to give me any suggestions! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

Valentine was waiting for me when I got there. Hugin sat perched on his shoulder, cawing softly. When I stepped through, all I could see was white. At first I had thought I had died, but then I remembered that I wouldn't have went to heaven even if there was one. He stood there in all his glory, crisp stylish suit, white-blonde hair glowing slightly in the setting sun behind him. He looked just like he had in the projection, all sharp angles and good looks.

We were standing in a large, white hall, which was probably the reason why i had thought i had died. There was no furniture in this room, but there was a dark door at the far end, further blocked by Valentine. The portal disappeared from behind me, leaving me with him looking at me curiously.

"Why are you here?" His voice was as sharp as his face, and left me confused.

"Why wouldn't i be?" It seemed like a perfectly reasonable question to me, but his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He had asked me to join him after all, not the other way around! He ignored it after a moment, and moved on.

"What are you doing here then?" Hugin flapped on his shoulders, in sudden distress.

"You asked me what i wanted before. I want to know what i am and I'm willing to follow you to find out." A slow grin spread over his face, one i immediately distrusted.

"Why don't i show you instead?" He gave an almost indiscernible nod as I stepped casually to the side. A decidedly masculine foot went through where my leg would have been a moment ago, barely visible in its speed. Reaching out, i caught his leg mid-flight, and flipped him onto his back. He rolled back onto his feet as i went to kick him and grabbed at my closed fist. Twisting it, he pulled my wrist across my chest to pull me into a tight headlock, cutting off my air supply. I paused for a second, waiting for him to let his guard down. His arms loosened slightly, just what i was waiting for and flung my head backwards, crashing into his nose and bursting it instantly. Blood poured out of it and pooled in my hair as he let go. I whipped around to face him. And stared.

He looked almost exactly like Valentine, if it weren't for the fact that his white hair was an inch longer than his and his cold black eyes a shade darker. Where Valentine had been stocky and well-built, he was more leanly muscled, and had what would have been a boyish charm if it hadn't evaporated at the look in his eyes. Pure undiluted rage burned in their depths at his injury and his face would have been handsome if it hadn't been twisted into an unpleasant scowl and dripping with blood.

I smirked. "You really need to sort that face of yours, you know. You're gonna end up tripping up on it. And you have a little something there... Oh wait, that IS your face." He took a step forward, murder in his eyes.

"Jonathan, now is not the time." Valentine jumped in before anymore damage was done and he hurt his pride more than it already was. So that was Jonathan. You could sure as hell see the likeness between father and son.

"Aren't you meant to be dead?" I inquired curiously.

"Yes." His voice was just like the rest of him, cold and to the point.

"Shame," I teased. He looked ready to blow up again. I raised a slim eyebrow at him and Valentine walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. No such luck.

"Well, why don't you go stick that smug little smirk of yours up your a-"

"Jonathan. Enough of these childish word games and control yourself!" Jonathan spluttered and bit back a retort at his father's chiding words and i grinned mercilessly. He glared in silence. The phrase "if looks could kill" sprung to mind as i smiled at the whole scene. If it was true i would be long gone by now! He turned and started storming out of the room, to leave me and Valentine to sort it out.

"And you," I instantly sobered up at Valentine's chilly tone. "I think that answered your question. You are part Greater demon." I watched the muscles in Jonathan's back bunch as he tensed.

"Who?" He sounded strained, as if dreading the answer.

"Not Lilith, Jonathan. Another. And he has been quite useful lately. Everything is in place for the final stage."

Jonathan visibly relaxed, and continued out of the door, slamming it behind him. I was perplexed to say the least.

"What got his knickers in a twist?!" Valentine gave me a tight smile as he stared after his son.

"Jonathan is like you. And to find someone like himself after all this time of being the only one must have surprised him."

"You mean he never knew about me?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You see, i wasn't sure if you had even survived. Most don't. And because you're mother and father left before you were born, i had no way to find out. I didn't want to give Jonathan false hope that there was someone else out there like him. He would have torn the world apart looking for you as a matter of fact. And now you're here and you're nothing like what he expected." He paused for a moment. "Imagine finding out that the person that you have been waiting for all those years is your half-sister," he pondered. "How would you feel if your destined mate was your sister? Or your brother in your case. You would feel cursed. So it is but a small mercy that i didn't use Lilith's blood twice." I gaped at him, shocked.

"You mean i was intended for Jonathan?" I laughed nervously. "You gotta be joking right?!" One look at his face told me all I needed to know. I sighed. "You do know he hates me, don't you? And I'm not exactly all that fond of him right now either."

He glared at me. God, they were both so similar! "You said that you were prepared to follow me to find out what you are. Prove it by helping Jonathan with his tasks and you might end up figuring out yourself. Otherwise, i will tell you personally all you need to know."

I hesitated for a split second, tempted by the offer but wary of him. I didn't trust him. But it was the only chance I had.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3 - How the Game is Played

**Chapter 3: How the Game is Played**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series (even tho i wish i did) or any of the characters (apart from Trixy and her family of course :P ) **

**I hadn't done this in any of the other chapters so i thought i had better do it now before i get a telling off :( please don't kill me! This is another short one (sorry) but it is starting to get there slowly and painfully, just bear with me for a bit please! If it isn't too much hassle can you please review and tell me what you think so far? I've loved the ones i got so far thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

My black boots made no sound as they moved over the wooden flooring, down the small and cramped corridor. The only light came from the lantern bobbing in front of me, further held by a young servant. She hurried along, desperate to show me to my room as quickly as possible so as to get back to her other chores and finish for the day.

The walls were cold and they were bare and blandly decorated. How long has it been since a woman's had her way with this place?! It badly needed a lick of paint!

A dark mahogany door loomed up on my right, and a high-pitched giggle erupted from its walls. _Oh god, no._ It flew open suddenly, and the offender fell out headfirst, landing at our feet. I glared at her with barely concealed disdain as Jonathan slammed the door back towards our faces, missing my nose by an inch. His face was as dark as a storm cloud and he looked furious. His white hair flew over his face and into his eyes, covering some of the dark abyss that was currently consuming his eyes, and his shirt was rumpled at the front, due to obvious entanglement. The girl looked up, embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position not only by the young master but by a guest and a fellow worker. A flush crept across her cheeks as she spotted Jonathan's expression.

"Try anything like that again and you'll be out," he hissed at the girl; i felt no sympathy towards her as she cringed away. It was her fault, the stupid girl, what did she expect?! His eyes latched onto me, finally realising that i was standing right there. He stuck his nose in the air on sight, a scowl etched onto his face, whirled on his heel and disappeared through the door again, slamming it as he went. I caught a glimpse of a messy bedroom, with papers, furniture and clothes littering the floor as the door closed, and then it was gone. I thought back to the look he had shot at me before he left. _What the hell was his problem? _

The young maid scrambled to her feet hastily, giving a small curtsey and an apology before hurrying off in the direction we came from, cheeks still closely resembling tomatoes. I glared after her as she left, and my escort rushed along the corridor towards my new room. I sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day.

We continued in silence until we reached a door that was identical to the last, the same intricate pattern carved into the wood. The only difference was the handle, which was a dull gold, rather than the black as Jonathan's had been. I stalked ahead of the servant as she went to open the door, looking around at where i would be staying from now on.

It was a wide space, i'll give them that much, and it was warm enough. A fluffy carpet lay over the floor, and a large king sized bed sat against the far wall, complete with red duvet and pillows. The curtains hung heavily on their frames, hiding the view outside, if any. A large wardrobe lay to the left and i walked over to it, curious as to its contents.

Rich swathes of fabric overrun the wardrobe, fashioned into dresses, blouses and skirts. I looked down at myself, silently comparing the two. At the moment, i was wearing my dark blue jeans, a white vest top and a black leather jacket, along with my knee high boots. Nothing at all like what was in front of me. What i was wearing was comfortable, and i wasn't looking forward to changing my style anytime soon.

"Is everything to your liking, ma'am?" The timid servant girl had spoken up from behind me, and i had been to caught up in my inner dilemma of what i was going to do about the clothes to care.

"Anything you could do about this lot?" I gestured at myself vaguely. "I don't think they got the right stuff for me." I suppose i sounded ungrateful to their ears, moaning about the style of clothing, when i had everything else to look at.

"I'm afraid we have been instructed otherwise, ma'am, in fact, we have strict orders to ask you to wear this for dinner tonight." She pulled out a strappy red dress from the wardrobe, laying it on the bed for further inspection. It was knee length, hugged tightly to the figure and was made of some sort of stretchy fabric, with a narrow halter neck to hold it up. My eyes widened in dismay. They were expecting me to wear that?!

"We are to inform you that if you do not wish to wear this then we may end up having to make some slight adjustments to the dinner plan." A shiver ran down my spine at her words; i knew somehow from the way she said it that i was being threatened, and there was nothing i could do even if i wanted to. I would have to wear this dress, one way or another, and i was sure that they would no doubt carry out their threat if it came to it. I sighed.

"Very well, i'll wear the bloody dress. You can tell your master that there is no need to change anything." I scowled. "One condition though. I'm choosing the shoes; you'll be the death of me otherwise!" Her face morphed into one of sharp relief at my words, glad that no harsh measures had to be taken.

"Why of course, ma'am, that entirely reasonable." She smiled at me angelically. I had had enough of all these farces and niceness by now, and just wanted her to leave me alone so i could bring myself to actually wear the damned thing.

"Get out," i snarled. She jumped at my sudden change in attitude.

"Yes, ma'am, Master Jonathan will be here at five o'clock to take you to dinner, just call if there is anything you need." At that she rushed out of the room without a second glance back, desperate to leave. I rolled my eyes at her back. People these days were too easily scared.

I turned to look at the dreaded dress lying innocently on my bed. I guess it wasn't the dress's fault that they were making me wear it. My eyes raked the room for a clock of some sort, finally spotting one beside the bed. It read four o'clock at that moment. One hour till... Wait a minute, did she say that Jonathan was going to pick me up?! I paled at the thought, remembering his dark gaze. Oh well, he was asking for trouble. Hearing all these thoughts run through my head, i realised a slight change from earlier. It wasn't the same!

It must have slipped out of habit while i wasn't concentrating! Damn it! I searched for it again, finding the darkness hidden deep inside my soul and pulling it back over me insistently. It couldn't slip up again.

I walked towards the bed with a new purpose in mind; it was time to show Jonathan that i wasn't fazed by his attitude and that i could be just as bad, if not worse. A slow grin spread over my face; this was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4: A Disaster in the Waiting

**Chapter 4: A disaster in the Waiting**

**I am ****_so _****sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of bother at one point where i couldn't seem to keep going, but thankfully i managed to find the will to continue! Yayy! Hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter, but please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Hurry up and get out here!" I stared at myself in the long mirror, blocking out Jonathan's yells from outside the door. Unfortunately for me, i had overestimated the length of the dress, which wasn't knee length as i had originally thought, but crawled halfway up my thigh! I groaned loudly; this could not be happening, especially not now with Jonathan waiting outside and Valentine sitting who-knows-where probably with a massive smirk on his face! Small red jewels were imbedded in the halter neck, something i hadn't noticed on first inspection.

"What's taking you so goddamn long?! If you don't come out then I'm coming in to get you, if you're dressed or not."

After searching frantically through the wardrobe for some kind of footwear for ten minutes, i had finally found a safe pair of kitten heels, coloured red like the dress with a reasonably low heel so as i wouldn't trip up over my own feet and embarrass myself. That would have been a given. The overall result wasn't too bad i guess, but the dress still gave me shivers.

I had had a well-needed quick shower before getting ready, trying to purge all of the blood from my hair and skin and keep calm in the process.

Although i was ready when it turned five o'clock, i couldn't seem to tear myself away from the mirror, transfixed by the sight, seeing something entirely different than what was normal. The red made my hair seem darker, my eyes a brighter emerald green, and my skin a shade paler. Despite my previous misgivings about the boys' fashion sense, i could tell that they knew what they were doing.

Outside, Jonathan hammered furiously on the door. "Are you ready yet?!" More assaults on the door. "That's it, I'm coming in and dragging you out there, 'cause I'm not getting in trouble for you!" I listened to him flinging his body weight against the door for a few minutes, cursing. An idea slowly formed in my head and i walked over to the door to carry it out. I had locked the door when i was getting changed, so i think its about time i unlocked it.

I waited until i heard him step back, getting ready to barge into the door again, and quickly flicked the lock, stepping aside as he fell through the door full force.

The look of complete shock on his face was priceless! He tumbled to the ground heavily, the first ungraceful movement i had seen him do yet. He let out a string of curses, some in different languages, as he plucked himself from the ground.

He glared at me, his eyes turning disbelieving as he caught sight of me. "So you were ready?!" He shouted accusingly. "Why the hell were you making me wait so long?!" I didn't give him the energy it took to even answer, instead walking past him without a second glance.

"Hey!" I ignored him. "Hey, i'm talking to you!" He grabbed at my arm and in a sudden fit of rage, my demon self took over, swallowing my eyes in a never-ending darkness. I caught his hand on my arm and twisted, pulling it off of my arm in the process. His eyes flashed coldly at me as i glared at him.

"Try anything like that again and i'll break your arm," i said flatly. After a moment of split silence, his face cracked into a massive grin, transforming his face from the scowling terror into... Well, it was Jonathan, what did i expect? If anything, it certainly wasn't that.

He laughed icily before clearing my confusion. "So you're the demon girl?" I grinned back at him menacingly.

"You betcha. Did you not hear your dad or were you too busy thinking about poor little you having to cope with a girl in the house because let's face it," i gestured around me, "this place is a shithole." His eyes narrowed at my blunt choice of words.

"How are you not always like this?" I was caught off guard by his question, not thinking that he would have noticed in the time he had seen me.

"Erm... It's just habit, i guess. I wasn't hidden away like you were, i still had to socialise so i had to figure out a way to control it. And i did. The only problem with it is that when i slip up, I'm a lot stronger than i normally am and i can't control my demon instincts." He scowled thoughtfully.

"What would happen if you were like this all the time?" He quizzed.

"I wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as i am otherwise, because the demon in me would be getting used up and wouldn't be allowed to build up. If i went on one of my rages, and you were in the firing line, i could kill you and you wouldn't be able to stop me, because i'd be stronger than you." Explaining all of this, i turned on my heel and stalked off, still angry with him for grabbing me. He jogged along to catch up, probably more out of curiosity than anything.

"So that's why you do it? To be stronger?" His voice grated on the last of my nerves and i spun around, my fist swinging at his chest.

"No it is not why i do it!" I punctuated each word with a punch at his chest, too annoyed to care that he wasn't reacting. I stopped to look at him directly. "Do you think i like being like this? Like not feeling, not even fitting in because of what i am! I do it because it doesn't make it so bad, and even though I know that no matter what measures i go to i will always end up right back at square one, its worth it for the little time that i do get. Yes, it does make me stronger but it doesn't exactly help when i can't aim it at anyone in particular. And even when i do block it out I'm still stronger than the others, which sucks! I can't train properly without hurting someone by accident, and do you know just how much bother i have got in because of it?!" I paused for breath, emotions overcoming my words. "I ended up killing around twenty, maybe even thirty Shadowhunters before i left home, and they were all there to arrest me for being a monster." I was breathing heavily by the end of my speech, and Jonathan looked shocked beyond words. I hated him, hated him for his ignorance, his petty hate, his stinking attitude, everything! I started walking again, storming off in the direction of the dining room and leaving him standing there.

"Would you be able to teach me?" The voice was so quiet that i normally wouldn't have heard it, and even though i did, i couldn't believe what i was hearing. Jonathan, control himself?! Ha, that was the most unnatural thing i had ever heard.

"No, stop asking such ridiculous questions and follow me. Your father will be wondering where we are by now." I kept my voice sharp as i mulled over what he had said. Could he have meant it? And if he did, why would he want to know? Was he like me, and didn't like this existence, separate from the rest of the world. Or, in the more likely case, did he think that it would make him stronger.

I kept my head up high as i strolled as casually as i could manage to in high heels to my chair, which sat opposite from Jonathan thankfully, and was on Valentine's right hand side. He walked in behind me silently, and took his seat on Valentine's left. The table was a rich brown, masculine in taste but still somehow stylish. China was set out precisely on its designated spot, and not a speck of dust could be seen for a mile! This was so different here from what i was used to at home, the loud raucous laughing still echoing in my ears at the memory. And the food! A wide array of colours adorned the plates, beckoning you towards them. We sat there in an uncomfortable quiet, and Valentine, who was already seated, looked at us both curiously. He was dressed in yet another suit (gawd, how many suits did this man OWN?!), and his face was kept forcibly straight at our hostile expressions.

"So you have finally decided to show your faces..." A calculating look spread over his face, "what took you so long?" My face heated up violently at the insinuations behind the question, and i cursed myself silently for the lack of control i seemed to be showing lately. Across the table, Jonathan kept as cool as ever, a slight frown puckering his brow. Of course, i wouldn't expect anything less, even after only knowing him for a short amount of time, i had a feeling he was always annoyed about something or other.

"Well, father, she wouldn't come out her room, so i had to go in and get her." He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect, and it got the reaction he wanted, although not quite how he imagined it turning out.

"You went in her room?!" A brief startled look flitted across Valentine's face at his son's actions. "While she could have been getting changed?!" Jonathan's frown deepened at his father's words, being not what he had expected.

"She was going to make us late, it wasn't my fault that she was taking ages!" His words of protest fell upon deaf ears as Valentine turned towards me.

"I am truly sorry for my son's behaviour, i thought i had taught him better." His face had been wiped clean of all emotion again, but his voice held a slight tint of irritation to it. Seems like Jonathan might be getting it tonight! Might as well help it on a bit, right?

"Why i should hope so! His manners were astounding, he almost kicked down my door!" I let my acting skills take over, my face falling into an easy pout and one hand pulling my long curled hair over my shoulder. I watched in satisfaction at the result; Valentine turned towards Jonathan with a scowl, anger clear in the black depths of his eyes, and Jonathan threw a furious look in my direction. I couldn't help but give him a sly wink when Valentine wasn't looking; this was payback for the dress.

Just as the master's rant began to start, a loud ring vibrated through the house, signalling the arrival of a guest. He scraped back his chair with an audible sigh, cursing as he left the room. Bugger, i was in trouble now.

I kept a wary eye on Jonathan as i stood up and walked towards the fireplace with the plan of turning it on. I went to kneel down and out of the corner of my eye i saw a flash of silver whizzing towards me. Acting out of instinct, my body twisted out of the way, leaving the fork indented into the carved wood where my head once was.

"You tried to kill me... With a FORK?!" A small laugh escaped me, bubbling up uncontrollably. A low growl rumbled from deep in Jonathan's chest, warning me.

"Not kill, just... Incapacitate." He said it almost innocently, if such a word could be used to describe him, and for a moment i was struck senseless at how different he seemed when he was actually trying to seem normal. An evil glint sparked in his eye and i ducked just on time to see the table knife wobbling precariously in the new hole in the fireplace. Distracted as i was, i didn't notice something flying towards me, eventually stopping when it splatted onto my nose. Mashed potato dripped down my face, leaving trails in its wake and falling into my hair. I stood there for a minute, shocked speechless, until i got a hold of myself and put on my best glare.

"You did _not_ just fling _mashed potato_ at my _face_!" I growled at him and stalked towards him, with every intention of ripping off his head. He grinned widely, the obnoxious brat, and stepped backwards as i advanced, walking lightly on his feet. My high heels clicked furiously against the wooden flooring, and still the dress stuck to me. Just another thing to add to my list of nightmares.

Jonathan backed up against a wall, cornering himself stupidly and changing from defensive to the offence in rapid succession. I turned around and grabbed a fork off the table, spinning and slamming it into the wall beside his head. He didn't flinch, remaining entirely stoic the whole time. This was so frustrating! I flung one of the knives at his head, making sure that he had to dodge it to escape, and held in my hand what would be his fate. Baked beans.

I swung my hand out towards him, feinting the throw as he predictably ducked and then straightened up; at the last minute when he stood back up, i stepped forward and rammed the beans into his face, mashing it into his eyebrows and cheeks. The result was hilarious; the sauce hung on his cheeks like a blush while the beans themselves were threaded into his blonde eyebrows and lashes; one was currently sliding down his nose. I smirked triumphantly at him, his face just as shocked as mine was when he did the same to me. His mouth opened as if to say something, and then closed when he seemed to think better of it. This happened several times until he clamped his mouth shut at my words.

"You look like a guppy, make sure you don't catch flies in that mouth of yours, or in your case, beans." His eyes narrowed dangerously, darkening to a shade of midnight that no one could ever hope to capture in a painting, and i grinned, turning back towards my seat. The room still remained almost spotless, if it weren't for the cutlery imbedded in the walls at seemingly random intervals.

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around my midriff, and i twisted away out of their grip, flinging a fist towards them as i spun. It connected with something hard and unwielding; Jonathan's hand curved around mine, trapping it. I swung my free left hand towards him, and he caught it. My mind blew into overdrive, panicking slightly at the thought of being beaten. In a last resort, my foot flew out, catching him squarely between the legs. The effect was instant. He dropped to the ground, still holding onto my hands somehow, nails biting into the back of them. Caught by surprise at being dragged down with him, i fell forward, landing on top of him. I could hear Jonathan muttering curses under his breath quickly, not stopping for air.

A slow, loud clapping rang through the room, and i scrambled to my feet to see Valentine standing at the door, arms crossed over his chest. I was painfully conscious of the state i was in, hair flying, dress slightly rumpled with the neckline falling too low for comfort. I realised vaguely just how bad it looked, with Jonathan lying on the floor at my feet. Shit.

"This isn't how it looks-" Valentine held up a long, pale hand for silence and i shut my mouth, probably the only clever thing i had done since i got here.

"Get up, Jonathan." His voice echoed coldly to where we stood, and Jonathan got slowly to his feet, being careful not to move too suddenly as to set off the pain again. A quiet shame spread over me at the sight of him like that; i regretted kicking him, even though he had deserved it. _Now what did that say about me_, I wondered. I was part demon, but i could still somehow feel remorse for my actions.

I was brought out of my reverie as a tall, dark-haired man walked through the door to stand beside Valentine. I looked back and forth between them, wondering why he had been let in. He wouldn't have survived this long if he had snuck in. Jonathan was doing the same, sizing the stranger up as he contemplated the pros and cons of attacking him. Just then, Valentine spoke, gesturing towards us.

"This is my son, Jonathan. I'm sure you have heard of him." Jonathan glared at him, making the stranger twitch nervously.

"But the boy, Jace they call him, what-"

"He is not my son. I may have raised him and led him to believe this but he is not of my flesh and blood." I watched Jonathan's expression as Valentine was talking grow cold at the mention of someone else, someone pretending to be him. Before he could object however, Valentine moved on.

"And this is a new addition to our family, Trixy Abendstern." I started at the use of the word family, not expecting to be called one of them; another thing i was surprised at was that i didn't remember ever mentioning my name to them, so how?...

I watched with distaste as the stranger's eyes looked me up and down, paying special attention to my legs and breast area. _Men_.

"That would be my new 'sister' that you're checking out, so i'd appreciate it if you removed your eyes from her person, before i remove them for you." Seems like i wasn't the only one that had noticed, but i was surprised at the strained undertone in Jonathan's voice and his reaction. I chanced a glance at his face, trying to read him. He gave nothing away, his face blank and devoid of emotion.

The stranger drew his eyes away hastily, looking back towards Valentine with a fake smile. All the while, Valentine had been watching everyone, with that same calculating look that i hated. He smiled tightly at us all, his eyes lingering slightly on me.

"This is Malachi. He is the Clave's Consul."


	5. Chapter 5 - Dancing on Blades

**Chapter 5: Dancing on Blades**

** I wasn't sure if i should end this chapter the way i did because i was worried that it would make Jonathan seem out of character, but i asked a friend and she said it seemed ok so please give me some feedback on this one because I'm quite nervous about it! If i get two reviews on this, i will be so happy to get some other opinions on this, and any suggestions are very welcome! Sorry for such a long author's note! **

**Love From Ash :) x**

* * *

The Consul?! Was he insane?! He was a part of the Clave, part of everything that he was against, and a main character at that! I bristled silently. This was the man who had ordered me to be captured, the one who pressured me enough to make me snap! A dark roiling hatred boiled up inside me at this man; it was his fault that my family were dead. His fault that i had had to run away from the only home i had known. As my mind ran through all the things that made me hate him, i could feel my eyes darken unintentionally and i shook in violent tremors. I needed to hit something. Badly. Preferably him.

I struggled fruitlessly to calm down, pushing down the demon side for the now. I needed to stay sane and i still wasn't used to having it there all the time. A hand rested on my quivering shoulder lightly, it seemed almost concerned in a strange way. As i reached up to bat it away, i turned to see Jonathan standing behind me. He shook his head slightly, but his mouth was stretched into a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. He wanted me to lose it, to stop trying to hold it off! I slapped at his arm for him to let go, and he was off like a shot, standing at the other side of the room, waiting. I glared at him, still shivering. How could he do this?! He was one of the only people who i thought could understand! But no, everything was a challenge to him, and i wasn't going to be a part of his game.

I walked towards Malachi, trying to step as lightly as possible. Jonathan's eyes widened from the corner and he leaned forward, whether from anticipation or something else, i wasn't sure.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, sir," i said, holding out a hand in greeting. I could feel Jonathan's burning glare burrow itself into the back of my head; well he wasn't expecting that, i thought smugly. I reined the darkness in close to me, close enough that it wouldn't snap anytime soon unless i lost my concentration. He reached forward, taking my hand cautiously. Apparently my struggle hadn't gone entirely unnoticed. The darkness throbbed on contact, and i tightened it even more, almost forgetting about Malachi's hand in my focus. I shook his hand firmly, trying not to squeeze it too hard, resisting the urge to crush his hand in mine and leave only ground up bones where it once was. He drew his hand away quickly, as if i had given him an electric shock, and my eyes narrowed. Damn, maybe i was still too connected to the dark for these light creatures. I dug down deep inside of me for that charm that i had always relied on, and i almost panicked. It wasn't there! I searched for it frantically, eventually coming across it by chance near the boundaries of the dark. If i had reached there then i would have been gone and it would have swallowed the light until it felt that it had been sated. "I'm sure you remember me, your team payed a visit just last night." I kept my tone polite and friendly but even the charm was struggling now. It seemed to be working though.

Malachi paled a few tones, and glanced at Valentine. The last thing i remembered with Valentine was him introducing Malachi, and that seemed to be almost a lifetime ago. A carefully amused expression settled on his face, watching what i would do next. "Oh yeah, your team is dead." Best to get it out there! The words had been said almost pleasantly, but Malachi still stood there gaping at me like i was some rare specimen, and Valentine looked slightly shocked but wiped any evidence of it from his face soon after. I could hear Jonathan laughing quietly to himself, probably for the same reasons that i started giggling uncontrollably. It was fun winding the two men up, to see the looks of horror on their faces when i recited some of the events of my life. I looked at them both curiously. Why were they so affected by what i had said? It was Malachi's fault anyway, he tried to kill me. At this thought, the shaking started up again and my eyes widened in alarm. This was not meant to be happening! I tried to calm myself down, taking deep breaths and forcing my heartbeat to slow down. Light footsteps pattered along the floor towards me and i spun towards them, hands up and ready. Jonathan slowed down warily at my stance, and i lowered my hands a few seconds after realising who it was. What was wrong with me?! I let him come marginally closer, then held up a hand for him to stop. I wasn't quite ready, or calm enough yet. I could rip his head off without even realising it if i lost it. Surprisingly, he did stop, but only once he had got close enough for his chest to lean against my hand.

I glanced back at Malachi, he still seemed rather wary, and i didn't blame him. Maybe it was time to go.

"I'm going to my room. Don't follow me." This was aimed mostly at Valentine; he would probably be curious as to what just happened. And i didn't feel like i could answer those questions yet. I walked swiftly through the door, trying to get to my room as fast as i could. My mind was a jumbled up mess, nothing made any sense at all and the corridors seemed to swim before my eyes. Why couldn't i keep myself in check anymore? What the hell was their problems? Was there a way for me to be different? And lastly, where the hell am i?

I had been walking in a random direction for the past five minutes, not taking any notice of where i was going or realising that i had no idea where my room actually was. I had always had someone to take me there or to take me from there to someplace else. I growled in frustration. I was lost! Now i wished i hadn't told them not to follow me, then at least they could have told me how to get to my room.

The floorboards creaked behind me and i shivered. Okay, maybe someone had followed me.

"What?" I let the cold creep back into my voice at their presence.

"You're lost." Their voice matched mine exactly in frostiness, and they seemed closer than i had first thought. I knew exactly who it was by the slight lilting to their voice, and his voice was filled with a strange curiosity that could only belong to one person. Besides, it wasn't a question, it was a goddamn statement! Was it that obvious?! Well naw!

"Really?" I drawled, sarcasm practically dripping off my tongue. "I thought i was just going for a walk(!)"

I could hear the smirk in his voice and it grated on my nerves. "If you were going for a walk, you're going the wrong way. The door is back there."

"I was going the long way round."

"Its a dead end."

"Your neck will be too in a minute." I couldn't hold back the threat. There was something about Jonathan that pulled out the worst in me, maybe because he was the same, but he seemed completely at ease with his situation. I grimaced; here i was moping and he was probably having the time of his life. Out of habit, my hand went to the ring, fingering the silver band lightly and almost caressing it. It was the one thing i had left, the one thing i held above all else. Just purely for the fact that it was mine alone and nobody else's. The red stone glimmered in the dim lighting, looking like a flame on my hand.

"What's that?" Jonathan's breath tickled my shoulder, sending another bout of shivers down my spine. He was too close, i should move away. But i didn't.

"My family ring." A pale hand reached around my side, stretching towards mine. And for once i didn't pull away, i was too tired of trying to keep away from people. I just wanted to be able to have someone like me, someone who would understand. His hand closed over mine softly, clasping it between his fingers and turning it over gently to look at the ring better. This wasn't like Jonathan. He was never soft, never gentle with anything.

I turned my head towards him to look at him suspiciously, but his other hand came up, pushing it back around. I frowned at his gesture.

"What the hell?" The words blurted out without my permission, breaking the quiet that had settled over us. His hand moved over my cheek, until it clamped down over my mouth, preventing any more words to escape. I mumbled into his hand, trying to talk through it but it just tightened, muffling the sounds even more.

"Just shut up okay, just for one minute, think you can manage that?!" He muttered into my ear. I should have shoved him away when i still had the chance. But now he was way too close and i didn't have a prayer of getting rid of him now. He was completely in control. The bastard. I could feel him leaning into me, his forearms brushing against my bare skin. An electric shock passed over my body, and i started shivering again with a quiet rage. How could he put me in this position?!

"Are you cold?" I shook my head, not able to give him a proper answer with his hand over my mouth. I tried to pull my hand back, curling up my fingers, but he just held onto it tighter, refusing to let go, almost like a rabid dog. "I'm not letting go until you relax." I twisted my head, trying to get away from him. I struggled, but he refused to let go. I could feel his breath near my ear and i leaned forward to get away from him, just as he did the same. Oh, for god's sake get lost!

"Getting a bit flustered there, aren't you. Trixy, isn't it?" My eyes widened in surprise at hearing my name come out of his mouth. And he was laughing. He actually dared to laugh! "You're so easy to irritate, all you really have to do is take away any of your control." I growled in annoyance. He got me there, and what scared me most was that he was right, and he knew me so well already. I tried to twist out of his arms again, but all i succeeded in doing was turning myself around, still trapped in his arms, our noses inches away from each other.

I sucked in a breath at the sight of his face so close. Even though i was several inches smaller than him, he was leaning down towards me, a teasing grin gracing his poreless face, smooth enough to be a pale porcelain. I wasn't just trapped by his arms. His eyes sparked mischievously, darkening impossibly.

"And now you're stuck, and you just made this worse for yourself."

Without warning, he lowered his head to mine, removing his hand from my face only to replace it with his mouth, teasing at my lip, and pulling it between his teeth. I gasped, wriggling back so as to push him away. All that made him do was move closer, invading my personal space and shoving me backwards towards a wall, placing his hands on either side of my head. I brought my hands up to push at him, or to punch him, i wasn't sure which, but he caught them before i was even sure what was happening and pinned them against the wall where his hands had been. His mouth moved away from mine and i almost sighed in relief, but it only grazed across my cheek, leaving a burning trail in its wake, until he reached my jaw line, next to my ear.

"See, you don't like this, do you Trixy, because you don't know how to handle it." His lips caressed the skin there gently and i shuddered. I had never been this close to someone before, especially without my permission. "I could do whatever i wanted right now, and you wouldn't be able to stop me. In fact, I'm pretty sure no one has went anywhere near you like this." A soft laugh blew his hair against my face, and i felt myself stiffen at the insult.

"How would you know? I could have done all of this and more." I challenged him silently with my eyes, daring him to say it, just say it. His mouth paused next to my ear, and he drew back to look me in the eye, the black examining the green.

"Because if you had, you wouldn't be reacting like this. You'd be more comfortable around people."

"Really?" I snarled at him, about ready to rip off his head like i had threatened before. "And what makes you an expert in that?!" His eyes flicked down towards my mouth and i felt the blood rush up to my face. How dare he humiliate me like this?! When his eyes came back up to meet mine, they were even darker than before. Looking into those eyes, i regretted asking.

"Lets just say i've had a lot more experience than you have in that field of work, and i've had to practise to make it perfect. And I'm about the best you've got." I scoffed at that, and he raised a slim, blonde eyebrow at me. "What? Want me to prove it?" He grinned again, suddenly, and leaned in, starting from the neck this time and working his way up, nipping at the skin there every now and again. I frowned; this could not be happening! He needed to get off!

"Jonathan." When he didn't stop, i kept talking, hoping to at least distract him. "Jonathan." Still no response, and he was getting too close to my mouth again; i had a feeling it wasn't going to be like last time if he got there. "Jonathan are you even listening to me? Get off, i mean it." He groaned into my cheek, but he did pull back at last.

"What?!" He sounded irritated himself, and i patted myself on the back for managing to keep my cool at this- this, oh i don't know, i'll think of a better word for him later.

"Stop it, i get your point, let me go now, and take me to my room." I waited for him to move. And waited. His eyes bore into me, a sadistic smirk slicing through his features like the glint of a knife.

"Oh, you get my point do you? So are you going to relax?" And at that, he slammed his mouth down on mine, moving my lips apart with each kiss and pushing me up against the wall.I was wooden, not giving up with this. After he realised he would get no reaction, he pulled back. "Come on, loosen up, have some fun! You look like you don't even know the meaning of the word! And anyway, if you're gonna work with us, you're gonna need to get used to ALL aspects of work, and as you're the only girl... Well, you never know when you're gonna be needed!" He winked at me, knowing how much it would wind me up. I hadn't thought about it that way, having to do something like this for the cause, because i had already heard from somebody i used to know that the best way to get secrets was in bed.

"It's just part of the job right?" I couldn't believe i was saying this, but if it helped me for later then i didn't see why it would hurt. Maybe my pride for giving up. His grin widened, his eyes glittered dangerously like a shark's.

"Of course, Trix, why would it be anything else?" He said it softly, almost whistling through his teeth. "Might help you with your control issue. But if i help you," he paused, staring me in the eye, "you've got to teach me how to act around people, socialise and such. And how to do that trick you learned. I heard from father that i might need it later. And it's all part of the job. All part of the job, Trix. So what do you say? You in?"

I stared back at him, carefully wiping every emotion from my face.

"Yeah, I'm in."


	6. Chapter 6 - A Talent Unmissed

**Chapter 6: A Talent Unmissed**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but you know how it is... You know that you have to add in all the small parts so that the more exciting chapters make sense! So frustrating but had to be done and i couldn't be bothered with this one :/ sorry guys :'( anyway, this does have at least one interesting part to the chapter, so it would be nice (and rather funny) to see all of your guesses, so please review and tell me what you think! The story is finally starting to get a move on! Sorry for such a long author's note! And finally Thank you so much to Georgia1998TardisTMI and the Guest for posting the reviews and motivating me enough to finish this today! I couldn't have done it without you! Now i'll let you read this :) **

* * *

_"Trix? Trixy, please answer me. I'm sorry ok?" My father's voice floated in the air, catching on the wind and drifting towards me. "Trixy are you there?" It echoed around me, smothering me and choking me like a thick smoke, clogging up my lungs and making it harder to breath. I spun around in a circle, looking for him frantically._

_"Father?" I was shaking, he couldn't be here. "Dad, where are you?" I hadn't called him Dad since i was one, and it had only been the one time._

_"Trixy." His voice materialised over to the one point, and my eyes snapped towards it, searching for him. He was standing there, back straight, no blood covering his face, his blonde hair swaying slightly in a nonexistent breeze. It didn't make any sense!_

_I walked over to him, fascinated by how real he seemed, but he couldn't be alive... Could he?_

_"Trixy." A loud banging surrounded us, and a happy feeling settled in my stomach. I walked closer to him, standing less than a foot away from him, staring him straight in the eye._

_"Go, father. Leave. You shouldn't be here." Cold laced into my voice, flowing like liquid silver. Confusion marred his features, his brow furrowing._

_"What? Trixy don't be like that, i said i'm sorry!" The banging resumed, pounding insistently into my head. It didn't have a rhythm, but never stopped. My father's expression turned pleading. "Just let me in!" A loud crack split through the air and i flinched. I stared in horror as my father's blonde hair lightened slowly._

_"Oh for god's sake, Trixy!" His voice froze over, sending spikes of ice in my chest. His hair was almost white now. His eyes darkened in disgust. "What have you done now?!" I gulped and turned away._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears flew down my cheeks, leaving trails in their wake._

_"Trixy!" Alarm coloured his voice and i whirled around to see his eyes darken even more, becoming almost black. His outline was becoming gradually more blurry, fuzzy at the edges._

_"Dad! Don't go!" I panicked completely, grabbing towards him, hoping that he wouldn't leave me again._

_"Trixy, wake up!" I frowned at the command, not understanding. Even as i stared at him, he changed before my eyes, his face becoming more boyish, his teeth straightening. "Wake up stupid!"_

* * *

A sharp pain lanced through my back and my eyes flew open to find Jonathan kneeling in front of me, irritation plain on his face. I was on the floor, tangled in my bed covers, still fully dressed. My hair had somehow managed to keep its shape, curling softly down my back.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. Why was he here? And how did he get in my room? My eyes were drawn to the door, almost magnetised to the disaster. Chunks of it were everywhere, lodged in walls, splinters scattered on the floor.

"Having fun?" The sarcastic comment slipped out before i could stop it. "Though you didn't have to do it at the door's expense." It was one of my favourite fallbacks when i was found in a vulnerable position, sarcasm, right up there with violence and the need to piss people off enough that they'd forget.

"Not really," he shrugged it off. "Father wants to see you, thats all." His face was blank, carefully hiding away any emotion. I stared at him curiously. What was he thinking? He cleared his throat, bringing me back to Earth with a thump. Shit, that's awkward. "So you coming or not?"

I hesitated, not wanting to be in this room alone with him for any longer but not in the mood to face Valentine for whatever reason. Eventually, i gave up; you couldn't say no to Valentine.

"Fine." At that i hopped to my feet, brushing dust off of the dress i had forgotten to take off, and walking down the corridor, trying to keep a hold of my calm exterior. I was about halfway down the corridor before Jonathan decided to follow me, catching up quickly. My feet were bare, padding softly on the wooden floors, where his shoes were almost as quiet somehow. We walked side-by-side for a minute, comfortable in the silence of the other's company.

"What were you dreaming about?" Jonathan blurted out, unable to control himself any longer. I stayed quiet for a second before answering.

"My father. He's dead. I killed him before i left." I had no idea why i was telling him all this, but now i had started, the words wouldn't stop. "He was going to give me to the Clave." His eyes widened in shock.

"Your family would betray you like that?! What kind of father was he?!" I grinned, and i couldn't help but laugh coldly at his sense of loyalty and honour. I had none, having been shown no decent example in my life, which made me entirely my own person. I didn't owe anything to anyone, and that's how it was staying. But thats how a demon was meant to act, right?

"Mine. He thought i could help them win against Valentine." A small frown graced his brow, crinkling up the pale smoothness of it.

"What did you say to that?"

"Not a chance." My eyes dulled as i tried not to remember the broken figure of my father, lying in his own blood, hair matted and coloured red rather than his natural blonde. His blue eyes had faded, lost their spark. I had done that.

I turned the next corner sharply, speeding up unconsciously. I didn't want to talk about my father anymore. I suddenly remembered how my dream had ended, curiously, and the voices in my head.

"Were you shouting on me?"

"When?" He was right beside my ear again, muttering into it softly. I shoved him away. No way was i getting put in that position again.

"When you were trying to get into my room?" A look of panic passed over his face, but quickly disappeared. How weird. I stopped to look at him properly. "What were you saying sorry for?" It didn't seem like him, acting like this. Even though i hadn't known him for long, i knew myself, and if he was like me, then he wouldn't be this panicked. "Jonathan, what did you do?"

His eyes were cast down towards the floor, paying a lot of interest in the cold floorboards. "I thought you were annoyed at me, so i thought that if i apologised, you'd let me in long enough to tell you that Father wanted you."

"But apologised for what?!" I was getting quickly annoyed, i couldn't be bothered with any of this shit anymore. I watched a grin spread over his pointed face, and my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"For what happened earlier." My cheeks flushed violently at the memory of his face so close to mine, and a shiver passed over me at the thought.

"Don't mention it." My voice was gruff, almost throaty, as if it hadn't been used in a while, and i turned away from him, facing my back towards him.

"You know that deal we made?" I could feel his breathing moving the hairs on my head, and knowing that, i took a step forward, to get rid of the strange feeling.

"I know of it," i whispered, scared of what was coming next. I felt his hands ghost down my arms, raising the small hairs and giving me goosebumps.

"Did you mean it?" There was a hint of curiosity and desperation in his voice, overrunning the calm.

"About you making me relax? I guess i'll need to learn at one point..." I hesitated, starting to shake. He better not try anything.

"No, no, i meant about you teaching me that trick of yours, about holding yourself back." I looked at him, confused for a second. Then i realised what he was talking about.

"Oh right, erm, yes i guess, but you do know that its only temporary?" It could snap just like that. I thought back on all of the times i wasn't able to stop myself, the next door neighbours cat finding its way into my room, in out first house, i had started a bonfire because i didn't like the wallpaper. It was the little things like that that shook me the most. I vaguely realised that Jonathan was trying to talk to me again, grabbing a hold of my shoulder to get my attention.

"Trix? I know that already. But how about for everything you teach me and the better i get, the more i'll teach you back." He grinned, and it dawned on me just what it sounded like. My body went into shut down mode, blocking out most of my emotions except one; rage.

"I am not a prostitute," i forced the words out through gritted teeth, daring him to say otherwise. A smirk twisted his graceful features, amusement plain in his eyes.

"You sure could have fooled me, with what you're wearing." My hand flew out without warning, catching the side of his face and slamming it to the side, leaving a hand shaped mark on his cheek.

"You were the one who picked it out, so don't get me started on how that makes you look," i hissed. He was right of course, about what i was wearing, that was why i didn't want to wear it in the first place! But it didn't make it my fault. He laughed in my face, his hot breath tickling my eyes.

"Ok, ok, calm down, no need to start a fight, especially outside Father's room." I looked around in surprise, my eyes latching onto the dark brown mahogany door opposite from us. I glared back at him before stalking up to the door, flinging it open.

Valentine was sitting at a large writing desk, which was consequently piled high with documents and other important-looking papers. He was poring over one in particular, concentration on his face where i had seen no emotion before, and a fountain pen lying elegantly in his slender hand.

The walls were almost completely covered by bookshelves, with books on demonology, shadowhunter traditions and myths and more. He looked up as i walked in, Jonathan not far behind, and motioned for us to close the door. It shut slowly, creaking slightly as it went, before finally clicking into place.

I held my head up, not letting on just how curious i was to be here.

"You called for me, sir." I kept my voice even and polite, using all of the charm i had stored up in the last day or so.

"Yes." He paused before continuing. "I have a job for you and Jonathan, you'll be leaving in a week. You are to detain Sebastian Verlac in France, where Jonathan will take his place and infiltrate Idris. From there, you will be helping him with anything he needs." My eyes widened in shock, but soon after, a sadistic smile crossed my face. Now this was what i liked doing. The only problem was, i was stuck with Jonathan.

"Why a week, sir? Why not now?" I was eager to leave this place already, fed up of Jonathan's constant teasing.

"You need to teach Jonathan. This task is crucial to the mission, as he needs to be able to appear friendly and approachable, much like the real Sebastian." I glanced back at him, smirking at his mock-hurt expression. But how did Valentine know about?...

"What do you mean by teach him?"

"He knows about our agreement, Trixy, and he isn't complaining; its going to help both of us anyway." Jonathan spoke up for the first time in this conversation, and I paled, this couldn't be happening.

"What? But..." Then i realised. "Valentine set you up for this didn't he?!" The accusation was clear, and it made so much more sense now. I spun towards the man in question. "I won't do it, you can stuff that little deal of yours somewhere the sun doesn't shine! And you can forget about anything you were planning on getting me to do!" I turned away from both of them, ashamed to find my face burning with humiliation. How could they do this to me?! Except i knew how; they would get exactly what they wanted.

"That's not all we needed from you," Valentine talked surely, seemingly ignoring my words. I turned to snap at him but shut my mouth quickly as he continued, flashing me a look to silence me. "We need your talents, and i have personally seen your stash of handmade weapons. What is curious, however, is that some of them were demonic in origin. Now how could you do that, only demons who are skilled in that category can forge demonic weapons. And your father is one of the best. He passed down his talents to you, and now you can harness demonic energy. We need you to craft a sword such as this, with the demonic energy trapped in it, and with the power to open portals of hell. It is the last piece of the puzzle."

I gaped at him.

"My father... He gave me this? But he was a Shadowhunter, I'm sure of it!"

"That was your birth father, not your blood father. They are two different beings entirely. And you might meet him at one point in your life, whether you want to or not. You want answers don't you?" I nodded vigorously. "Well if you want to find out who your father is then you are going to have to stick around."

* * *

**Ooh so who is Trixy's demonic father?! Would be good to hear your theories? And did any of you pick up on what Jonathan started to call her? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story, it means so much to me! Please keep doing so, coz i find it hard to keep going sometimes and seeing this just pushes me to try harder! Love you peeps! Over and out ;) **


	7. Chapter 7 - Darkness Inside

**Chapter 7 - Darkness Inside**

**So sorry for how long this took, was so busy but hope i made up for it by how long this chapter is, warning, slight torture i think? Oh well, review what you think and if i should continue? Thank you!**

* * *

I still couldn't believe that they had put me up to this! It had been five days since our argument in Valentine's office, and here i was, training with Jonathan like nothing had happened.

I sidestepped lightly to move out of the way of the swinging broadsword that was aimed in my direction, and paused for the slightest of seconds to grin at his fading smile before continuing my attack. I grabbed at his arm hanging strongly in the air, still holding the broadsword, and ducked under it, dodging a quick blow flung in my direction from his spare hand. I brought the small kindjal out of a hidden sheath in my training boots, which were knee high, long enough that i would be able to reach it easily, swinging it up and placing it just below his ribs, not piercing the skin, but as a warning.

"You're dead, i win!" A smirk crossed my triumphant features as he breathed in slightly, shocked for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Again." Just because he was beaten by a girl, didn't mean he had to go in a mood over it every time.

A short chuckle vibrated through the air, echoing in a weird way in the large room. He, he was... Laughing! Egotistical prick. And what was he laughing about anyway? I bet him! I blew out some air through my teeth, hearing the faint whistle. He grinned...

And stepped forward. As he advanced, i took one step back for each one he took, being careful around the curved edge of the kindjal in my hand.

"This thing's gonna go between your ribs if you're not careful." He took another step forward, pulling his face into a mocking pout.

"But that wouldn't be any fun!" He grinned again, his eyes growing darker with every step. My eyes narrowed as i felt my back press against the pale white walls, and a sense of deja vu crept over me. This was not happening again! I wasn't going to be just another one of their weapons that they could do what they liked with.

I pressed the blade further into his chest, warning him and stopping him in his tracks.

"I won this fair and square, Jonathan. Back off. But you might want to perfect your act before you have to leave in two days, you're a bit shit the now." He frowned, silencing me with the look my father used to give me.

"I can't perfect anything without you helping me in return. That's how it was meant to work. We made a deal," i snarled at the memory, mentally yelling at him to shut the hell up and just accept that i had won; "and you haven't been keeping up on your side of it."

"Neither have you!" I regretted it immediately as he grinned mischievously, waggling his eyebrows.

"What, you been missing it have you?" I blushed furiously, looking away from him in horror.

"From you? No way, but it was part of the deal that you help me do my job and i'll help you with yours." I gritted my teeth, hissing suddenly in surprise when the kindjal disappeared from my hand, leaving only empty space. With no weapon to stop him, he closed the remaining distance between us, pressing up against me.

"So i'm to help you before you'll show me how to do it?" He murmured against my neck, travelling lower, hesitating at the dip in my collarbone.

"That's what i said didn't i?! If i have to grow more comfortable in that way..." I was ashamed to hear that my voice was quivering slightly, and i clamped my mouth shut, not allowing any more words to make a fool out of me. His hands ghosted down my waist, over the dark leather gear and resting at the bottom of my thigh; the skin underneath het up unconsciously, leaving the rest of me cool. His lips still moved softly against my skin, and his nose skimmed the length of my neck, heading towards my face. His teeth bit slightly on the skin of my jawline, and i yelped, not expecting it. My leg flew out before i knew it, reacting before my brain could process it, flying up towards his body to beat the shit out of him, as was the norm. He moved swiftly to the side, catching my thigh again in mid air, and pulling it towards him, wrapping it around his hip. I tried in vain to get my leg back, squirming against him with my leg still in his grasp in an iron grip against his hip in an attempt to get him to release me. He hissed quietly under his breath as my hand connected with his chest, pushing him back slightly.

"Stop fighting, you're just making this worse for yourself, now stop it before i really do something i regret!" I froze at his dangerous tone, mixed with something else. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but i didn't like the sound of it. A low growl rumbled in the back of his chest, vibrating through his gear. I looked up at his face to find out what he was thinking, and immediately regretted it.

He was staring down at me, eyes blacker than anything i had ever seen before, showing no emotion whatsoever. His hair had fallen casually over his face, and his jaw was wound up tightly. I had never noticed before how his nose was slightly squint, how there was a light bruising on his temples, and just how intense his eyes could be. One of his teeth were chipped from a previous fight, though it had to have been a good one to give him even that, i knew from experience. His mouth curved into a bow, quirking up at the corners in what would normally be either a smirk or amusement. All of this i knew after only five days.

His eyes locked with mine, and somewhere deep inside them i could see small flecks of brown and deep green, so they weren't entirely black after all but i wondered vaguely where the green came from. His white hair blended in with the walls behind him and he was reflected in the long mirror that covered one of the walls. It looked kind of unreal, like a light film had been placed over my eyesight, giving everything a dreamlike quality.

He pushed me back slightly, placing all my weight against the wall to pick up my other leg. I gasped quietly at the sensation creeping up my legs, spreading from his splayed fingers and closed my eyes, breathing hard.

"Jonathan, don't." I could feel him shake his head into my hair, and his nose brushed my ear. "Please." My voice wobbled, and i gritted my teeth at having to say the word. I shivered; i couldn't handle this.

He hesitated before letting go of my legs, only to place them on my waist, lifting up my shirt to run his hands under it.

"Jonathan," i growled. "Get. Off."

He leaned in closer, brushing my hair to the side.

"Why should i? Give me one reason why i should stop." I frantically searched my mind for an excuse, any excuse, that he would listen to, but it came up blank in the panic.

"Jonathan Morgenstern." The voice was quiet, almost musical, but somehow rumbled through the room, filling every corner. I watched Jonathan's eyes squeeze shut in dread, his face pinch up. Slowly, he backed up, lowering each leg to the ground carefully before turning to meet his father. I scrambled to fix my rumpled training gear, horrified.

Valentine's face was a mask of little emotion, but you could see the rage roiling beneath the surface and practically feel the tension in the air. He raised a hand for Jonathan to follow him, and quickly i was left alone in the training room.

What was i meant to do? Was i meant to wait for them? Or should i follow them? I contemplated each scenario carefully for a few minutes, weighing up the pros and cons. If i was meant to wait here, at least i wouldn't get in any trouble for being where i shouldn't, but then i wouldn't know what was happening with the two of them. And if i followed them... Well the consequences would be dire but at least i would find out something. The second option seemed worth the risk, if only because i was curious.

I padded down the hall carefully, trying not to alert Valentine to the fact that i was following them. I watched from a while back as he turned into a small dark room, shutting the door behind him. My curiosity peaked; what was he so desperate to hide? I tiptoed towards the door, leaning my ear against it to listen in. Muttering floated through the door, and i pressed closer to discern it.

"What were you thinking?! We're trying to get her on our side so she can help, not distract her from her tasks! We need her talents for this, and if you muck this up with your childish impulses, you'll be the one cleaning up the mess." Valentine's furious voice hissed out from under the doorway, and i frowned. What was he even talking about? Chains rattled over the stone floors from inside and i wondered vaguely what was happening in there. "And her father, have you managed to convince him to help us?"

"You haven't let me out of the house long enough to do so father. And my idea of convincing people to help are a hell of a lot more effective than yours." A loud smack spread through the room. What just happened?

"Perhaps you should learn to have more respect for the man that brought you up, and you would get further on in life," Valentine snarled. I heard Jonathan hiss quietly as the chains rattled again, unwilling to show any sign of weakness, and a crack resounded in my ears. A strange smell wafted through the door, coppery and bitter. I stuck out my tongue, raising my finger to it and lifting the finger to the air, tasting it. It was blood, and from the smell of it, it was Jonathan's. It had the same dark hint to it that i knew from the many training sessions. One thing worried me though; Jonathan didn't bleed easily, and when he did, he healed fast.

I reached out for the door handle tentatively, feeling for it in the dimly lit corridor. Finding it, i twisted, hoping it was unlocked, and it sprung open under my fingers. Adrenaline coursed through my veins at the quiet that waited for me, occasionally broken by the loud cracks i had heard before. I wandered in, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. And gasped.

Valentine stopped mid-swoop, the long curling whip falling uselessly at his side, the nine deadly sharp blades at the end of each strand of leather dragging across the floor. He turned to face me and i stared at him in a distant horror. I spared a glance at Jonathan, and all of the air rushed out of my lungs.

He was hanging from the ceiling, the chains that i had heard outside dangling from his wrists. He slumped into them, being the only thing holding him upright now, and held his back gingerly. His back was cut up into ribbons of flesh, torn apart by the savage blades of the cat o'nine, and flaming bright red in both irritation and blood. It dripped onto the floor, pooling around him, a river forming in a gutter at the edge of the room. I snatched desperately at the slithers of light that were leaving inside me, leaving only that cold, heartless oblivion. I focussed on them, holding them in place and trying to calm down before turning to face the ever emotionless Valentine. I wanted to punch him so badly it hurt, and i struggled with myself.

"What the hell is that?!" My voice trembled angrily and i clenched my fists, the knuckles turning white.

"That is the punishment of disobedience." Valentine smirked at the look of pure outrage that spread over my face, further fueled by the blood pooling at my feet. I took a step forward, invading his space and challenging him.

"Well, that's your son, in case you haven't noticed. Just look at him!" He sighed, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes i did notice, but it seems like you don't understand the price of disobedience either." I heard an almost silent step behind me, and i turned around in time to see a bag disappear onto my head, blinding me temporarily. I thrashed about furiously, to escape their grip, and i heard a "Hold her still," from somewhere behind me. Heavy chains clamped onto my wrists and i struggled in panic. I could feel someone stirring beside me, and more chains rattled as they were set loose.

"Trixy," came the weak groan. "What are you doing here?" My chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation for what was coming and i braced myself.

"This is a trade, she is taking your place." Valentine's cold voice crawled up my back, sending shivers down my spine. I felt the tough material of my jacket fall away under the blade of a knife, and i was left exposed, hanging there in my bra and the same gear on the bottom half as before. The cold air rushed around me, tickling me uncontrollably. "But you should appreciate that, shouldn't you? After what you were doing." I starting thrashing about again, desperate to get away from them, from all of them. The slow sound of leather snaking across the ground caught my attention, and i froze. "You do it." The words sucked the last of my breath out of me and there was a long pause before any answer. I didn't know what was happening out there, and to be honest i didn't really want to.

"Yes Father. As you wish."

The whip came down without warning, the blades running their way down my back, caressing it almost if it hadn't cut right through. The crack echoed in the room, down the hall, probably all over the house. And then came the pain. It was unbelievable just how much it hurt to move, to breath, and everything was a blur of horror and shock. One thing was sure; this definitely wasn't the first time that Jonathan had used a whip. I bit my lip savagely to stop myself from screaming, feeling it rise up in my throat and rushing to crush it down, not wanting them to see how much it hurt.

At that thought, my eyes flew open, rage dancing in them like open flames. Even though i couldn't see through the dark inside of the woven sack, my other senses sharpened, creating a clear picture in my head. I could already feel the black clouding over my eyes, the blood running down my back and mingling with Jonathan's on the ground. No way was i taking this lying down. I could hear Jonathan's light footsteps a metre away, Valentine's slightly further back shuffling over the stony floor. Someone had their hands clamped down on my wrists, holding them in place, a detail i hadn't noticed before in my panic. I flexed my fingers, just as another slash came down on my back. My muscles tensed up painfully, but no sound escaped me, a fact i was proud of. I was slowly getting the feeling back in my fingers, the numbness flying away to my chest where all of my pent up rage and frustration from the past five days crowded, bubbling furiously and threatening to boil over. My nails were growing longer, splitting the skin on my fingers and the grip tightened on my wrists.

"Valentine..." An unknown voice called out from in front of me. It was male, and stuttered almost nervously in a warning.

"What is it, Lionel?" Lionel, huh? Well, thats interesting news...

"Something weird is happening here, i think she's doing something."

"Don't be ridiculous, just keep a hold of her and nothing will happen." I laughed, although it was muffled through the bag over my head.

"Are you sure?" Uncertainty crept into his voice at the sound of it, and a grin spread over my face at his fear, even as another crack spread over my back.

For god's sake Jonathan can you tone it down a bit! Trying to think here!

To my surprise, when the next one came, it was softer, almost apologetic. Had he heard me? Surely he couldn't have! I racked my brain for some sort of explanation, eventually giving up and focussing on the matter at hand. I could ask him about it later. Right now i had to get out of this mess. I straightened out my arms, testing how far i could stretch my hands before the chains stopped me. The unfamiliar hands tugged my wrists back, and i almost growled at him in frustration. In retaliation, i closed my fingers down on his hands, the nails raking down the back of them. I heard a small yelp and the hands retreat from my wrists. Someone snapped in an annoyed voice.

"What is it now?"

"She scratched me!"

"Oh man up and get on with your job." I recognised the third voice to be Jonathan's, slightly amused but still managing to remain cold and detached.

With the hands removed indefinitely, and them all distracted, i sprang into action once the next lash had passed. I reached towards my head, tearing at the sack and giving me my sight back. I saw the brown haired nervous wreck in front of me staring at me in frozen horror, and i flashed a quick grin before jumping up and wrapping my fingers around the chains, propelling myself upwards until i could fling my legs up above me and wind them around the chains, keeping myself in place. I hung there upside down for a split second, staring at the twin shocked faces with a sickening delight, before i let out some of the black fury inside me.

The chains fell apart under my hands and i flipped away from them as they dropped to the ground, dragging me with them. I screamed in frustration as i fell towards the ground with the chains attached to my arms, dropping to a roll as i hit the ground with a thud. I scrambled back to my feet to face them, and saw Lionel make a mad dash at me. I caught sight of the strange calculating look on Valentine's face, and the curious look on Jonathan's, before dodging to the side and catching Lionel's head, pulling him off balance.

I glared at Valentine defiantly, daring him to make a move, still clutching Lionel's head on either side. He yelled out pathetically. "Oh shut up," i muttered. "Stop being such a baby." I didn't move, waiting for someone to speak. No one did, so i took that as my cue.

"If none of you explain what the HELL that was in the next five seconds, his head is getting scattered over the room as decoration. One." I locked eyes with Valentine, waiting.

"Two." I saw out of the corner of my eye Jonathan look at his father questioningly, wondering if he was just going to let me do it.

"Three." I tightened my grip on his head, squeezing.

"Four." Valentine narrowed his eyes at me, probably thinking if i was going to go through with it. I squeezed tighter, my nails digging into his face and drawing blood, and i heard a distant creaking as Lionel's skull started to cave in dangerously. He let out another yell, which i rolled my eyes at and ignored.

"Five." I saw Valentine give a slight nod and Jonathan started forward, just as my eyes flashed dangerously and i heard the crunch between my fingers. Before my mind could do anything else, everything went dark and numb, and the black heartless part of me exploded.


	8. Chapter 8 - Somewhere Unfamiliar

**Chapter 8 - Somewhere Unfamiliar**

**Tried my best to get this out quickly because of how long i've been taking on the others, besides i really want to get into the proper part of the story! Please tell me if you love it, hate it, or have any suggestions, criticism and whatnot! Over and out!**

**Ash3**

* * *

When my eyes opened, the first thing i saw was white. White was everywhere. My first thought was that i was dead. And maybe that would have been a good thing.

But if i was dead then why did it hurt so much?! The afterlife was meant to be painless, numbing. And my back was in agony.

As i let my eyes focus, i let my other senses wander my new surrounding, smelling the strangely sweet fragrance of freesia, the sound of running water in a busy square, a warm soft pillow under my head and cool hands brushing gently over my burning back. Wait what?!

Before i knew what i was doing, i spun around, grabbing onto my assailant and flinging him down, landing on top of him. As i went to reach for the hidden dagger in my boot, i fumbled around. Where was it?! I was no longer in my training clothes, or any of my clothes to be honest. Everything was unfamiliar in the room, except from the person under me. I looked down from the perfectly cream walls and dainty decorations only to blush furiously.

I was sitting on top of Jonathan. And all he could do is grin knowingly, smirking his smug little ass off. I gulped as i realised that i was in fact almost completely bare, and i jumped up, grabbing the large duvet as i went. We stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, not quite sure what to do.

Jonathan's chest was bare, showing off the muscles that rippled when he moved, and the light bounced off all the sharp angles in his face, setting a dark shadow over it. He wore black sweatpants low on his hips, contrasting fiercely with his silver white hair that fell messily over his face and his feet were also bare. It was the most laid back i'd seen him, the tension gone out of his stature. For once he looked almost completely relaxed. Almost.

I could feel his eyes running over me critically and i pulled the covers closer to me self consciously. His eyes flickered up to mine, something dancing deep inside them mischievously.

"I see you've found a woman then?" I broke the silence, not being able to bear it anymore. His eyebrow curved up in a delicate arc, and i realised just how that sounded. "Oh no, thats not what i meant! I meant for decorating," i stumbled over my words and cursed my own stupidity inwardly. He laughed, sounding strangely carefree. I didn't think i had ever heard him laugh before.

"I doubt Father has hired someone for that, or ever will. He cares too much for the front view to give a shit about the back." He looked at me pointedly, and i felt the heat rush up to my face again. I looked around for some kind of distraction, my eyes latching onto the window, just big enough for a person to fit through and to provide a decent view. It was dark outside, but i could faintly make out an old bridge, and under it the water i had heard before. The last time i had checked, it was afternoon.

"How long have i been out?" It seemed like the most normal question i could ask at the moment, at least to me.

"Two days." My eyes widened, and i saw him inspect me carefully as i tried to wrap my head around it. I had never been out for that long! The longest before was a couple hours at the most! So what was different?

"What did i do?" I was almost too scared to ask.

"Well i'm pretty sure Lionel's dead, he's kind of all over the place back home. Father is unharmed, give or take a couple slashes. Me on the other hand..." I watched in horror as he turned around, pointing out the long rigid scars on his back. The edges were still ragged.

"Wait a minute, that wasn't me!"

"I know it wasn't." He stayed entirely calm the whole time. "You stopped it from getting any worse though."

"You say that like it is a bad thing."

"From what happened after, it might have been a bad thing that you stopped him." He cocked his head to the side curiously. "Why did you stop him?"

The question caught me off-guard. "If I'm honest, i don't entirely know the answer myself."

"He would have stopped eventually you know. It's happened before."

"Oh."

"We had to bring in your father to stop you though. He wasn't too happy about us summoning him like that."

"My father?" Now there was a nice little bit of information that i wanted to know. "You know who he is?" His face remained impassive, and i groaned. At this rate, i was never going to find out.

"Yeah, i do know."

"Oh, ok then." I just left it at that. I already knew he wasn't going to tell me so there was no point trying. I plunged into my memory, searching for some sort of clue as to what happened. Nothing came up, and i headed back out, but as i was leaving, my mind snagged on something from earlier. The hands on my back...

"What were you doing?" He raised a slender white eyebrow questioningly. "When i woke up."

"Oh, i was... Uh, putting this salve on your back! It stops swelling and infection." The silence descended on us again as i stared at him. Was Jonathan... Actually stuttering?!

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" He jumped about a foot high, landing ready for me to pounce on him or something. I laughed at the nervous look on his face before continuing. "Cat got your tongue? Seem to have a bit of trouble speaking there, honey, maybe you should get that looked at. I mean, that just isn't normal for the Great Jonathan right? Someone better tell that cat off!" I giggled uncontrollably as his wary look morphed into anger, and i felt myself being pushed into a wall, still giggling.

"And what, are you going to help me loosen it up?" His grin wiped the smile right off of my face, and i sobered up instantly.

"What is up with you and walls?" I muttered absently. His grin widened impossibly, how could he be part demon and still smile like that?! Maybe he had learned it after all.

"What's that? A yes? Ok then." I felt my lips being forced apart and his tongue entered my mouth, twining with mine. His lips moved softly, and for once i relaxed into his arms, trusting him enough to know. My head rested gently against one of the pictures, and he pressed into me.

"You know we never got to finish what we started?" I shivered under his hands, which were gliding down my arms.

"And what did we start?"

"Making you comfortable. Now too much talking, not enough feeling."

"I thought you wanted me to relax."

"You have. That doesn't mean you're comfortable around it."

"Well what does?" I leaned back to get a better look at his face. A strange look passed over his face as he looked down at me.

"You're letting me do all the work. It's your go." I paled considerably.

"But i don't know what to do! And anyway where the hell are we?!" I pushed past him back to the window, trying to change the subject. I heard a sigh from behind me, and footsteps coming to stand beside me.

"Paris. Its where our next job is."


	9. Chapter 9 - Invasion in Black

**Chapter 9: Invasion in Black**

**Yayy go me! Third update in three days! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Just close your eyes. It's more of a mental skill remember, so I'm not sure if your brain capacity can handle it." He opened one eye to glare at me silently. "Ok ok, now, imagine your body as a swimming pool, and the light inside you is the water. The dark is ink, which is slowly spreading through the water. All you gotta do is swim through until you find that water, and the glamour is... Um, just whatever you want, it can be a person, an object whatever. Once you find it, grab it and wrap it around you. It will hide you from the dark for a while, but once it runs out, you're closer to losing control, got it?" He smothered a smirk with his hand.

"Got it, but a swimming pool?!"

"What's wrong with a swimming pool? Its the only thing i could think of in a short amount of time! Now have you done it?"

"No i still can't find it." I rolled my eyes. I had been trying to teach Jonathan how to use the glamour for the past half hour, to no avail. "Look, how about you just show me how to use it and ill learn that way!"

"Oh for God's sake Jonathan, what part of mental do you not understand?! I can't just show you, you'd have to be..." I trailed off at the look on his face. "No, no, no way am i letting you inside my head, no way. It isn't possible anyway!" But it is, a voice in the back of my head whispered treacherously. My mind wandered back to two days ago, when Jonathan had been... Never mind.

"Who says it isn't possible? In all fairness, we weren't meant to be possible either." He caught a hold of my shoulders, shaking me slightly. "What if, because we both have similar blood, we have some sort of connection? Father's other experiments," his face screwed up at the word, "they might not have the same effect because it was the same blood! But me and you, we're different."

"I don't know..."

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

I hesitated and asked the question that had been plaguing me since it happened. "Did you... I mean, when you were... You know, did you hear me?"

He deadpanned. "Yes. How did you know i heard?"

"It was almost like you were apologising..."

"Me, apologise?! Are you kidding?"

"That's what i thought at first, but i'm not sure anymore."

He shrugged. "So are you going to let me or what? Otherwise the job will never get done!" My eyes flicked up to his nervously.

"You'll be there to see how its done and that's it, then I'm kicking you out if i can." I waited for him to give some sort of response, but he just stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing. If you want to kick me out just block me out."

"Fine."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the fact that Jonathan was about to enter my mind, and dove into myself. There was a strange pressure on my temple, and the sense of invasion, that was it before i continued. I searched for the light, following my normal procedure, until i came across a dark abyss. 'Now that definitely wasn't there before.' Although i had always had those dark parts of myself, slowly expanding and pushing away all the light, i had never had a part of me that swallowed up everything good about myself. I skirted around the deep hole in my being, keeping an eye out for anything else unusual. The search continued much like that, until i finally came across a small grouping of light. My heart almost stopped at the sight of it.

It was glowing gently, but dimly, wavering in the all-round black surrounding it. Smaller than last time, i shivered in fear. What would happen once it was gone? I floated over to it, careful not to disturb its beauty, and reached in. In my hand was my ring, sparkling brilliantly in the light. I let myself smile slightly. An image flew across my eyes just as i looked at it. My father, lying there broken as i collected the ring from the old drawer. Everyone dead around me. Another image joined the other. The neighbour's cat, strung up a tree by its tail, fur matted from the struggle. The images just kept coming, hitting me with a force that blew me away. The young girl hidden away in the forest covered with the brown autumn leaves, hair blowing softly in the wind. The baby boy in his white cot, blue in the face. Lionel. My half brother and sisters, lying on the soaked carpet, along with Shadowhunters of all ages. They could have had families. Most of them would have. And none of them would be going home. Their families could have still been waiting for them to walk through the door, unharmed, healthy, or at least hear some word from the authority telling them of their loss. But there was no one left to pass on the news. And that was my fault. I had torn apart too many families to count in my lifetime.

There was a sharp pulse and everything went dark. And then i remembered Jonathan. He had triggered all these memories somehow, probably looking through my subconscious as i was searching for a way to help him. A sudden rage filled me. It was his fault. My light was gone and i didn't know if i could find it again.

"JONATHAN! JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, making sure that he heard it. The pressure disappeared, leaving me empty and cold inside. Then the realisation hit me. If my light was gone... So was my glamour. With renewed anger coursing through me, i stormed out of my head, bringing myself back to consciousness. I saw for a moment my body lying peacefully on the bed, Jonathan bent over it, demanding that i wake up. Well it's not gonna be like that for long.

I felt my body slowly come back to life, regaining all my senses and functions. It wasn't happening quick enough! I rushed it along until i was fully capable. The first thing i did was slam my closed fist into Jonathan's concerned but slightly annoyed face. I jumped up and he rolled away, hand covering his mouth.

"Do you know what you just DID?! You've wrecked EVERYTHING i've worked towards, tried to build up in my life!" I aimed a kick at him but he dodged out of the way, my aim going wild. "That was the one thing that i felt made me not that bad, and now it's GONE!" I looked down at my hand to try and calm myself down but all that did was make me panic even more. My ring was gone. I tried to even out my voice slightly to get a response out of him. "Jonathan. Jonathan, where's my ring?! Please say you know where it is. Jonathan. For God's sake answer me!" I knelt down beside him, grabbing at his shoulders and shaking him violently. He stared at me blankly, and i had had enough. I shoved him away and crawled to the corner of the room, crying quietly, the sobs racking me and making my muscles spasm and my back tremble. I stayed like that for a while, hugging my knees to my chest tightly in a foetal position, until i felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it, determined to never be so weak as to seek comfort in another. Warm, firm arms surrounded me, holding me in solace.

"Shh, it will be ok." His hands ran up and down my back, kneading a steady consoling rhythm. I turned into him, my arms winding around his neck. "My dad always said this helped during a bad time; he'd do it whenever i had nightmares," he added, his face buried in my black hair. I was reminded of what i had said to my father before he died. _"You always tell them that everything will be just fine because mommy's here and she'll protect you from all the bad dreams; well, what about my bad dreams?! Do you know that i wake up sweating every night, feeling like there is a massive hole in my life, something missing, and it kills me! And who do i have to go to to tell me that everything will be alright?" _

"How do you know?" I muttered into his chest. He smelled faintly of cinnamon. I needed a definite answer, something that would tell me everything would be ok.

"I don't. But i swear i'll help as much as i can. This is my fault."

"And how do i know i can trust you? You're part demon, same as me." A part of me wanted to trust him, but another was too stubborn to give in, to give enough of myself to someone else for that kind of thing.

"You can't. But i promise anyway." I leaned my head into his chest. I guess it was a good thing that he wasn't giving me any false hope.

"Ok, i trust you."


	10. Chapter 10 - Jonathan's POV end of Ch 7

**Chapter 10: Jonathan's POV of end of Chapter 7**

**I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know this probably wasn't anything like what you expected as well, seeing as its going all the way back to SEVEN, but i felt as if it was an important part of the storyline! And i took so long with it too! I've been so caught up with reading all the fanfictions on here that i was never in the mood to start it, and when i finally started it, i ended up having a massive break! But today i managed to somehow crack down and go on a writing spree people! Hopefully you aren't too disappointed! Btw, I'm really interested as to what you guys think of this one because i am not too sure if i managed to keep Jonathan in character or not? I'm sorry! But please tell me! And lets see if you can guess from the bunch of clues at the end who Trixy's dad is! It probably isn't difficult but it will be interesting to see :) sooooo enjoy and tell me if you want another Jonathan or go back to Trixy? Thank you! **

* * *

As soon as she started counting, i knew we were done for. Even when she was standing there barely dressed, beaten bloody, she was a woman, and she had that evil look in her eye right then. She. Was. Not. Kidding.

I looked to my father for him to do something, and quickly, before things got out of hand. That would be the second servant dead this week. After that maid... I shook my head to rid my head of those thoughts, i needed to stay focussed to keep the situation in hand. Come on, hurry up father! When was he going to do something?! A loud yell from Lionel tore me out of my thoughts, and my eyes snapped back to Trixy, watching at the same time for any signs of my father stopping her. Or telling me to stop her. My gaze lingered on her soft curves, remembering why it had even come to this. Because of my need to see how far i could push her before she snapped. But i couldn't help it, it was the only time i ever felt true amusement, watching someone like me feel emotions that i never could. It made me feel in control, powerful even, like i could do anything if i could push through the walls she built for herself.

Lost in my thoughts, i realised a split second too late that my father had gave me the signal, and started forward quickly, hoping he didn't notice. But that split second was the one that counted, and i had waited too long to be of any help. I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me and the slamming of a door as i kept my eyes on Trixy, checking constantly for any signs that would tell me what she would do next. Her eyes had darkened until the black had swallowed up the whole of the iris, reflecting the light back at me, and her delicate face was contorted in a savage snarl. I gulped. So this was what she was like when she let it build up. Was this what i looked like all the time?

There was a slight movement on Trixy's behalf and Lionel fell limply to the floor, before i could do so much as blink. She stood up straight, watching me warily, assessing me. Then she was there, right in front of me, none of the shyness of before apparent in her current state.

"You're either with me or against me on this. Your father will pay for that, and i expect that you'd want the same." Any warmth that had been in her voice before had disappeared, leaving behind a cold detachment that made my stomach drop. She wasn't an enemy you wanted to have. But she would be a useful ally if i could pull this off right.

"Why of course, its been long enough! I think its time to get my own back." I flashed her a wide grin, showing my "sincerity". She turned away, not even showing that she had heard me and reached down to pick up her long forgotten jacket, holding up the two pieces in distaste.

"They could have at least been more practical about this! This was my favourite jacket!" She chucked it down and kicked at the unmoving body on the floor. I smirked, she almost sounded like her old self at that point. Almost.

"What are you smirking at?!" I wiped my face straight in a second, the moment gone in an instant. "Come on, lets find that damned father of yours." And with that she walked over to the door, slamming it open and stalking through it. I rolled my eyes and followed her, resigned to my fate.

After a few minutes of searching, we found Valentine holed up in the attic along with a few of his not so close followers. No, he wouldn't risk them to be near him right now. I had closed my eyes for a split second and when i had opened them, Trixy had already burst into action, a mini tornado leaving only destruction in her path. I watched fascinated as she finished the last of them off with a graceful swoop of her blade, which i hadn't even noticed that she had. She got up from the low crouch, and turned to face me.

"Well, thanks for the help(!)" The sarcasm dripped off of each and every word, venom lacing into it.

"You didn't need any, you managed it perfectly well." She stormed away towards my father, sending a boot in the direction of his face.

"That was for my jacket you bastard," was all she said after she heard the satisfying crunch of his nose. She grabbed his collar, yanking him to his feet and flung a punch into his stomach, causing him to double over. "Not so tough now are you?! Now that you're getting the brunt of it!"

"Trix..." She ignored me, continuing to pound at his relentlessly, opening up a deep cut on his cheekbone. She pulled back for another punch, and i caught at her fist. "Trixy, listen."

"What?!" She finally replied.

"We need to stop. Don't forget he is the face of the cause; we can't do anything without him and his followers." Father slumped down onto his knees, exhausted.

"Thank you Jonathan..."

"I'm not doing this for you," i snarled. I looked down at the small hand i had my fingers wrapped around, seeing a glint from the light shining off metal. I loosened my hand to get a better look, and frowned in concentration. It was that same ring as before! But where had i seen it before i had seen it on her hand?...

My eyes flicked up to the annoyed look on Trixy's face quickly, comparing the two. Father had said that Trixy's demon blood had came from... Of course! It was from my studies! But father didn't want Trixy to know about her father right now...

"Can you do something for me? I need you to freeze." I let the cold seep into my voice at the end, the rune on my arm pulsating violently, as Trixy froze in place, her eyes close with her head bowed in a nod. I shivered as the rune burned off, leaving behind a faint scar in its place.

I spread out her slender joints carefully, straightening them out, and removed the ring from her finger. I focussed hard on the stone set in the centre, and closed my eyes, muttering in Latin under my breath.

"Quod tumeraris: per Jehovam, Gehennam, et consecratam aquam quam nunc spargo, signumque crucis quod nunc facio, et per vota nostra, ipse nunc surgat nobis dicatus", and then hesitated before uttering the last puzzle piece; his name.

The smell of smoke filled my nose, making me splutter.

"You called, son of Lilith?" I opened my eyes to see the demon standing in front of me.

"Yes, i need your assistance in handling your daughter, as she is not in her right mind and may do something she will regret later."

"My daughter?!" I flinched at the hoarse cackling that erupted from him. "She is of her true mind right now, the one you do not care to hold back but she feels she must to protect herself and others. Why should i help you, of all people?"

"Of all people? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Only that you are still part Shadowhunter and i owe no debt to you." I growled furiously.

"Do it for your daughter then! She has no idea how to control herself, and where i have learned from experience, she refuses to embrace it!"

"Well that is her problem and not mine." He turned away, the smell of metal and burning intensifying suddenly. "Is that all?"

I sighed. This was all i was going to get out of him for now. "Can you put her back?" His red dancing eyes locked with mine, staring me out, and i refused to give in.

"Fine. But do not call on me again for such trivial matters as this, or there will be hell to pay!"

"Why?! You can't exactly do much anyway!" A rumbling growl erupted from the monster in front of me.

"Don't push your luck, little one." And with that he turned towards Trixy, placed a workman's hand on her bare shoulder and turned her towards him. He lifted a hand and blew a bunch of powder into her face, her eyes closing without permission. I felt her begin to slump beside me and quickly grabbed her, propping her upright with one arm over my shoulder and my hand on her waist. "I shall be going, and i hope not to hear from you soon." My eyes wavered slightly, black flying over my sight for a few seconds and then he was gone.

"Just go." My eyes widened in surprise, i had completely forgotten about my father! "Go to your next job, and start it once she wakes up. I'll be expecting to hear some results in two weeks. Contact me by then." A strange feeling passed over me, gone as soon as it appeared, and i was left wondering what had happened.

"Yes Father. As you wish."


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

Sorry this is just a note but i really need your help here, because no one reviewed the last chapter, I'm a bit stuck as to what to do, can people please tell me if you want me to just continue with the story or do another Jonathan/Sebastian POV? It truly is your choice so please tell me! Can you either PM me your thoughts or review? Thank you!3xx


End file.
